Lifestyle Pretty Cure!
Lifestyle Pretty Cure! (ライフスタイルプリキュア! Raifusutairu Purikyua!) is CureMajesty’s second pretty cure series. It themes are rainbow colors, friendship, and daily life. Story Lifestyle Pretty Cure! Episodes Rainbow Kingdom is a kingdom which is full of happiness. Until one day, Queen Monotone from Monotone Kingdom destroyed that happiness and brought pain. Princess Rainbow, the only one who still could fight, ordered a fairy called Nijika to go to earth and find help. After that, she had a battle with Queen Monotone until both of them lost their powers. In the other side, Nijika meets a transfer student on her first day of school, and already running late... Characters Pretty Cures Sakurada Nadeshiko (桜だなでしこ Sakurada Nadeshiko) - A clumsy and positive-thinking fourteen years old girl who is really like flowers. She is a transfer student at Nijiiro Middle School. Nadeshiko's family run their own flower shop at their house. Nadeshiko has got dark pink eyes and long straight dark pink hair. Her alter ego is Cure Flower (キュアフラワー Kyua Furawā) and her standard signature color is pink. Hiwatari Natsumi (火渡り夏み Hiwatari Natsumi) - A sporty and boyish girl from Osaka who is the captain of her basketball team. Natsumi always keep energetic and very carefree. Natsumi has got maroon eyes and medium straight maroon hair. Her alter ego is Cure Sport (キュアスポーツ Kyua Supōtsu) and her standard signature color is red. Ibuki Utau (息吹歌う Ibuki Utau) - The vocalist of the school's band, who is actually not really good at making friends. Utau has got orange eyes and long wavy orange hair. Her alter ego is Cure Music (キュアミュージック Kyua Myūjikku) and her standard signature color is orange. Kohinata Kirari (小日向きらき Kohinata Kirari) - A fourteen years old girl who is really like painting and everyone adore her paintings. Sometimes her friends called her "Kirarin". Her alter ego is Cure Art (キュアアート Kyua Āto) and her standard signature color is yellow. Midorisawa Ryuko (緑沢流行 Midorisawa Ryūkō) - An energetic girl who is really obsessed with fashion, and always keep fashionable wherever and whenever she is. She is Kirari's best friend since she was a child. Her alter ego is Cure Fashion (キュアファッション Kyua Fasshon) and her standard signature color is green. Konno Aoi (紺の青い Konno Aoi) - A shy girl who is really smart and she is really good at programming. Aoi wears a thick navy glass. Her alter ego is Cure Techno (キュアテクノ Kyua Tekuno) and her standard signature color is blue. Utsugi Sumire (うつぎすみれ Utsugi Sumire) - The heir of Utsugi Corporation, but she never acts like a noble. She is the student council president at Nijiiro Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Jewel (キュアジュエル Kyua Jueru) and her standard signature color is violet. Allies Nijika (虹か Nijika) - A white rabbit-like fairy with pink as sub color. She gives powers to the pretty cures. Princess Rainbow (レインボー王女 Reinbō ōjo) - The princess of Rainbow Kingdom Villains Queen Monotone (クイーンモノトーン Kuīn Monotōn) - The main villain in this series. Suoh (周防 Suō) - At Queen Monotone's service, he appears as a handsome teenager. Shiro (白 Shiro) - A man in white hair with a calm personality. Chrona (クロナ Kurona) - Queen Monotone's subordinates who is appears as a fourteen years old girl. Grey (グレー Gurē) - A middle-aged man with gray hair who always wear sunglasses. Noir (ノワール Nowāru) - Monsters summoned by the villians of the series to battle the Pretty Cure Items Rainbow Touch (レインボータッチ Reinbō Tatchi) - The transformation device for the Cures Rainbow Stones (レインボー·ストーンズ Reinbō Sutōnzu) - This series collectible item Locations Rainbow Kingdom (レインボー王国 Reinbō ōkoku) Monotone Kingdom (モノトーン王国 Monotōn ōkoku) Gallery Lifestyle Pretty Cure! logo.png|Lifestyle Pretty Cure! logo Sakurada Nadeshiko.jpg|Sakurada Nadeshiko Hiwatari Natsumi 2.jpg|Hiwatari Natsumi Ibuki Utau.jpg|Ibuki Utau Kohinata Kirari.jpg|Kohinata Kirari Midorisawa Ryuko.jpg|Midorisawa Ryuko Konno Aoi.jpg|Konno Aoi with her glasses Utsugi Sumire.jpg|Utsugi Sumire Trivia *This is CureMajesty's second pretty cure series Category:Fan Series Category:CureMajesty